Separated
by Nightmare's Biggest Lie
Summary: Hey people c: This fanfic is about the four clans, even though its been years since the Dark Forest Battle, come and read and review this story. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ "Bluestar! Bluestar!" a yowl through the starry-forest cried for the blue-gray leader. She looked around to see Swiftpaw racing to her. "Swiftpaw, whats wrong?" the former ThunderClan leader questioned. "The group needs you, its important" the apprentice panted. Bluestar blinked then nodded before taking off. Soon she entered a rocky cave with a large, crystal-white pool of water laid. With tons of leaders, deputies, queens, medicine cats, kits, apprentices, warriors, and elders. From the four clans. RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Swiftpaw sneaked ahead of her and sat himself next to a starry gray tom. Bluestar nodded to the tom, Goosefeather. The she-cat padded up and sat down next to Firestar, her apprentice, deputy, and former leader of ThunderClan also. He smiled at her which she returned the smile. Its been 13 seasons since the great Dark Forrest war. Bluestar glanced over to see Lionblaze staring at her, she blinked and looked over to the top of a huge tall, rocky, boulder. Who was up there? Riverstar, creator of RiverClan, Thunderstar, creator of ThunderClan, Shadowstar, creator of ShadowClan, and Windstar, creator of WindClan. The blue she-cat waited for one of the leader's to speak. "Cats of StarClan, a dark time is coming to the clans" Thunderstar voice echoed through the large cave. "Again?" Hollyleaf whispered to herself. Bluestar looked at her paws, __**its never going to stop is it? **__"The clans will be against each other, battles, battles, and battles. Blood and death, also life and hope" Shadowstar piped up. Firestar growled, "Why?! Why can't the clans just get along?!" the ginger tom snarled. "Listen kitty-pet, it isn't that easy" retorted Moonflower. Bluestar glared at her mother. "Why you-" Thunderstar cut of Firestar. "Enough! Danger is coming for the clans! It could mean the end of the clans if something doesn't happen!" Thunderstar eyes wandered through the crowd of cats. "Maybe theres a cat..or cats who could stop it.." murmured Spottedleaf. Thunderstar blinked and hope smeared on his face. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! There will be a cat, it will be born in.." he stared into the pool and watched. The water moved to show fish jumping out and currents of a river. "RiverClan" Bluestar meowed. Thunderstar nodded, "it will become a warrior, and learn the hard ways of social clan life and physical clan life" he huffed. "Doesn't everyone?" a dark brown she-cat meowed in a sour voice. She is Dovewing's and Tigerheart's kit, she had a brother, until he died in a badger attack in ShadowClan. The she-cat stood up and weaved through the cats. "Everyone learns hard ways of the clans, so whats the point of saying that?" she grumbled. "You seem not to understand Duskfang" a gray tabby said to the ShadowClan warrior. "He means it will go further than any cat will through the normal hardships" the tom informed her. Duskfang blinked and stared at the starry cat. "Jayfeather's right young one, you'll see when the time comes" Thunderstar rumbled. The pool started to ripple largely, soon splashes without anything touching the water appeared. "Which means now" Riverstar leaped down and took off with, Leopardstar, Reedwhisker, Mistystar, and Willowshine. Bluestar blinked and sighed, __**so much going on.**_

___Riverstar skidded to a stop and stared down into a blank ground, Willowshine stopped beside him while Mistystar, Leopardstar, and Reedwhisker behind them. Soon the blank ground smeared out to be in a camp, RiverClan's camp. "The cat is coming.." Leopardstar whispered. "No duh" Reedwhisker retorted. "Both of you shut up" hissed Mistystar. Willowshine rolled her eyes. A fiery red tom fled into the nursery with a small dark gray tabby following. Soon Riverstar and Willowshine were padding after them. No one could see their starry pelts, only StarClan cats. "This hurts so much" a painful whine came out of a white she-cat who was laying on her side. "I know Froststone, but when its over with you'll be thankful" a black, gray, and brown she-cat whispered to the birthing queen. "Alright one more push! Go!" The fiery tom ordered, pressing on her belly. A spasm shook through Froststone and a tiny silver kit with black tabby markings appeared. The fiery tom began to fiercely lick the kits fur backwards, to warm it. "See? Its over, its done" the other queen meowed. "Thanks Patchwind" panted the white queen. Patchwind just purred before going to her own nest to curl up with her 2 kits. "Theres three, one tom, and two she-cats" the fiery tom meowed. Froststone looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Their beautiful" the small tabby meowed. "Thanks Ghostpaw, you two Flamepelt" Froststone meowed. Flamepelt dipped his head. Ghostpaw watched then quickly copied his mentor. The white queen smiled and looked at her kits._


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan-**

**Leader-**

_Littlestar: a small light gray she-cat with bright amber eyes._

**Deputy-**

_Crystaleye: a long-legged silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, her left eye is blind, born that way._

**Medicine Cat-**

_Grassdapple: a pretty tortioshell and blue she-cat with large dark green eyes._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**

_Aspenpaw: a long-furred light tabby gray tom with one amber eye and one blue eye._

**Warriors-**

_Mintwhisker: a black, gray, and white she-cat with light amber eyes._

_Hazelfern: a dappled golden she-cat with hazel eyes._

_Bravelion: a large, light brown tabby tom with golden paws. He has blue-green eyes._

_Leapshade: a brown tabby tom with green eyes._

_Mistywhistle: a blue-gray she-cat with light gray stripes. She has yellow eyes._

_Firetalon: a bright red-ginger tom with amber eyes._

_Gingerlily: a ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes._

_Stormpatch: a light gray tom with a darker patch on his chest. He has green eyes._

_Sharpheart: a large, dark brown tom with gray ears. Has unusually long claws and bright amber eyes._

**Apprentices-**

_Owlpaw: a long-legged, but small, dark brown tabby tom with green eyes._

_Mentor; Gingerlily_

_Hawkpaw: a brown she-cat with amber eyes._

_Mentor; Mintwhisker_

_Silverpaw: a small silver she-cat with blue eyes._

_Mentor; Sharpheart_

_Whitepaw: a white tom with blue eyes._

_Mentor; Bravelion_

**Queens-**

_Echoleaf: a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Stormpatch's kits)_

_Ravencloud: a black she-cat with a white belly. She has green eyes. (Kits; Spottedkit and Volekit)_

**Kits-**

_Spottedkit: a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes._

_Volekit: a black tom with green-amber eyes._

**Elders-**

Tigerthorn: light brown tom with black tabby markings with yellow eyes. Retired warrior.

Cherrywing: a long-legged ginger she-cat with graying muzzle. She has green eyes and is a retired queen.

**ShadowClan-**

**Leader-**

_Palestar: light brown cream tom with green eyes._

**Deputy-**

_Ivystripe: a gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back with white paws. She has amber eyes._

**Medicine Cat-**

_Sagecloud: a calico tom with bright blue eyes._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**

_Rowansong: a russet-ginger she-cat with green eyes._

**Warriors-**

_Shadowblaze: a black tom with a white chest with amber eyes._

_Ferndapple: a gray she-cat with dark brown spots all over her and blue eyes._

_Cloudysky: a dark gray she-cat with blue-gray chest and tail tip also green-blue eyes. _

_Mossdawn: a gray she-cat with amber eyes._

_Darkslate: a black tom with dark gray ears, paws, tail, and belly. He has hazel eyes._

_Yellowface: a white tom with a golden-brown face and green eyes._

_Shellmoon: a white she-cat with light brown and dark ginger patches. She has blue eyes._

_Willowshade: a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes._

_Nettlemask: a light brown tom with amber eyes._

_Shadowflower: a black she-cat with light amber eyes._

**Apprentices-**

_Blackpaw: a black tom with blue eyes._

_Mentor; Nettlemask_

_Sorrelpaw: a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes._

_Mentor; Shellmoon_

**Queens-**

_Envyheart: a dark brown she-cat with green eyes. (Kits-Bramblekit, Brownkit, and Poppykit)_

_Lilybright: a white she-cat with dark brown patches with amber eyes. (Kits-Redkit)_

_Fallowsong: a creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Darkslate's kits)_

**Kits-**

_Redkit: a dark ginger-brown tom with gray eyes._

_Brownkit: a mottled, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes._

_Bramblekit: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

_Poppykit: a light brown tom with darker tabby markings, green eyes._

**Elders-**

_Blackdapple: a black she-cat with dapples and green eyes. Retired medicine cat._

_Leafheart: a white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes. Retired warrior._

_Onesoul: a ginger tom with blue eyes. Retired warrior._

_Ratpelt: a white tom with light brown tabby markings and blue eyes. Retired warrior._

**WindClan-**

**Leader-**

_Harestar: a large, but slender brown and white tom with amber eyes._

**Deputy-**

_Vineleap: a dark gray and white tom with green eyes._

**Medicine Cat-**

_Springheart: a white she-cat with golden paws and ears. And gray eyes._

**Warriors-**

_Sleepyheart: a dark brown tom with green eyes._

_Mistbreeze: a blue-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

_Raincloud: a dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes._

_Hillpelt: a dark brown tom with blue eyes._

_Heatherpatch: a white tom with brown patches and blue eyes._

_Lakesong: a blue-gray she-cat with light green eyes._

_Briarflight: a light brown tabby tom with gray eyes._

_Hollyblaze: a black she-cat with light green eyes._

_Stoneheart: a dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes._

_Dawnpoppy: a dark creamy-brown she-cat with amber eyes._

_Apprentices-_

_Leafpaw: a light brown she-cat with gray eyes._

_Mentor; Vineleap_

**Queens-**

_Lightdapple: a light golden she-cat with amber eyes. (Kits-Sunkit and Brightkit)_

**Kits-**

_Sunkit: a long-haired golden-ginger tom with amber eyes._

_Brightkit: a white she-cat with light golden patches and blue eyes._

**Elders-**

_Tornbreeze: a brown tom with green eyes. Retired deputy._

**RiverClan-**

**Leader-**

_Puddlestar: old light gray she-cat with dark gray belly and tail tip. Has blue eyes._

**Deputy-**

_Finchriver: a gray and brown tom with amber eyes._

**Medicine Cat-**

_Flamepelt: a fiery ginger tom with green eyes._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**

_Ghostpaw: dark gray tabby she-cat with ghostly blue eyes._

**Warriors-**

_Flintpatch: a gray tom with black patch on his right eye. He has amber eyes._

_Dewlily: a light gray she-cat with green-blue eyes._

_Goldenlight: a long-furred dark golden she-cat with lighter golden dapples with amber eyes._

_Whitepoppy: a white she-cat with dark amber eyes._

_Tallwhisker: a brown tom with long whiskers and blue eyes._

_Petalmask: a white she-cat with a dark gray face and green eyes._

_Redfur: a dark ginger tom with light amber eyes._

_Marshtail: a dark brown tom with lighter stripes and green eyes._

_Minnowspirit: a small dark brown and black tom with blue eyes._

_Brightflower: a white she-cat with dark red patches and amber eyes._

**Apprentices-**

_Mousepaw: a light gray she-cat with green eyes._

_Mentor; Redfur_

_Pouncepaw: a light gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes._

_Mentor; Finchriver_

_Fishpaw: a silver-gray tom with blue eyes._

_Mentor; Minnowspirit_

**Queens-**

_Froststone: pure white she-cat with blue-green eyes. (Kits- Nightkit, Smokekit, and Silentkit)_

_Patchwind: a long-furred gray, black, and brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Kits- Sparrowkit and Mudkit)_

**Kits-**

_Sparrowkit: a dark brown and red tom with amber eyes._

_Mudkit: mottled dark brown tom with blue eyes._

_Nightkit: a black she-cat with a silver stripe down her back. Has blue eyes._

_Silentkit: a small, silver she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes._

_Smokekit: a gray-white tom with black stripes and green eyes._

**Elders-**

_Seedfeather: a calico she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes. Retired warrior._

_Deathmoon: a black tom with green eyes. Retired warrior._

**Other Animals/Cats-**

_Snowwy: a long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes. Kitty-pet._

_Marty: a ginger tom with green eyes. Loner._

_Sil: a slender brown tom with gray eyes. Loner_

_Picca: a red fox that is known as Picca, lives near by the two-leg and ThunderClan border area._


	3. The Beginning

"Get her! She needs to be caught!" a group of yowls echoed through a cat camp. Silver paws darted through the sandy-gravel frosty blue eyes shot around, looking for a place to get away. Paws pounded behind the cat. The silver cat leaped onto a rock and turned, her blue eyes smirking for her. "Greaaat, she won again" whined a brown tom. "Mudkit, don't be so sour" a black she-cat growled at the older kit. The silver kit sat down and watched the other groups of kits argue. "Silentkit, Smokekit, Nightkit come here!" a she-cat's call came to the silver kit's ears. The she-cat jumped down and ran beside her brother and sister. "Yes mother?" her brother questioned. The white she-cat stood in front of them, "I'm going to go hunt with Dewlily and Whitepoppy, the elders agreed to watch you, so go on" she nodded a dismissal. The three kits took of to the elders den. "Hello kits!" purred a calico she-cat. "Kits..yeah" grumbled a black tom. "Deathmoon enough, stop being so.." her words wondered off. "Old?" Deathmoon hissed and turned his back on Seedfeather and the kits. Seedfeather rolled her blue eyes and looked at the kits, "Don't worry about grumpy pelt over there" she reassured. "I can still here you!" Deathmoon snarled and stomped back into the den to his nest. Seedfeather shook her head and sighed. "Can we hear a story Seedfeather?" Smokekit begged. The old she-cat blinked then smiled, "Sure, what story did I tell you last time?" she asked. "The one about Puddlestar's and Leafheart's fight at the gathering" Nightkit pipped up. Silentkit nodded in agreement. "Ahhh" Seedfeather blinked and thought. "How about the huge battle between all the clans?" she questioned. The kits got confused and tipped their heads in unison. Seedfeather laughed, "I will tell then."

_"All four clans were in a huge battle when I just first became an apprentice. So Puddlestar was just deputy when I was born, the leader then was Sandstar. A beautiful gingery-tan she-cat with huge green eyes. She was also my half sister. My mother, Poppysong first mate was Tigersand, he died before he could see Sandstar and her brother Tigerblaze be born. Poppysong named them after him. About 2 moons after they became warriors me and my sister were born. At that time my mother found a new mate, Duststripe. Ok back onto the battle. RiverClan and ThunderClan sided with each other while ShadowClan and WindClan sided with each other. Why did the battle begin? Prey running out and borders being crossed for food. Heatherstar, ThunderClan's leader ended up moving her clan to our camp. Puddlestar wasn't happy with that but got use to it. WindClan went to ShadowClan's camp soon after. About 2 sunrises of tension and border fits, the battle began. Heatherstar and Sandstar chose 8 warriors from their clans to go fight, the warriors from ThunderClan were, Tigerthorn, Brownscar, Cloudpath, Kinkfoot, Brightsun, Yellowdust, Mothclaw, and Sootpaw. Sandstar chose, Tigerblaze, Poppysong, Deathmoon, Moonsky, Riverstorm, and myself. My mentor was Moonsky. Sootpaw's mentor was Cloudpath. We all headed out to confront the two other clans. 2 RiverClan warriors and a ThunderClan apprentice guarded the medicine cat den. A ThunderClan warrior guarded the elders den, at that time we only had Riverstorm's mother, Silverblaze in the den. Then we had 2 ThunderClan warriors and 2 RiverClan warriors guarding the nursery. Also back at camp ThunderClan deputy, Echomoss, and of course our deputy Puddlestar, both gathered a second battle patrol. Echomoss chose Leafnose, Frosty, Daisyfeather, Mistlily, and Goldenheart. Puddlestar chose, Sunleap, Oakpaw, Lilyhope, Graystreak, and Larchpaw. Now I know you don't know those cats but they were one of the best cats in the clans. In the battle cats already lost lives, Heatherstar lost one of her lives, Brownscar was dead and so was Mothclaw. We lost my mother, Poppysong, Riverstorm, and Tigerblaze. In that battle Sandstar had lost 2 lives. From the second patrol ThunderClan lost Leafnose, Goldenheart, and Echomoss. We lost from our second patrol Lilyhope and Larchpaw. Its sad but it was their destiny. Right before, WindClan's leader, Tansystar was about to take another one of Sandstar's lives StarClan leaped in and saved the clans from destruction! Soon the clans forgave each other and clan life went back to normal. Now kits, the large battle was hideous, worse I ever seen! It took a season for the clans get back to order! We lost many lives to injury infection and bad wounds. Of course after the battle winter set in. Sandstar soon lost her last life and Puddlestar took over, she chose Moonsky as her deputy. We then loss our medicine cat Timbermoth, so Flamepelt became our medicine cat. Kits, this was one of the worse battles in Clan history and I hope it doesn't happen again. Remember, just because your going to be warriors, doesn't mean you have to pick fights and kill. Take care of the clan and be fair. Understand?" The kits nodded, "yes Seedfeather" they said in unison. Seedfeather smiled, "now go on!" she nudged the three kits back to the nursery._

"Wake up!" Nightkit nudged Silentkit. "What?" meowed the small kit. "Mudkit and Sparrowkit are becoming apprentices! Come, come!" Nightkit purred and ran out of the nursery. Sleepily Silentkit followed her sister out of the nursery. _Lucky kits_ she thought. She sat down between Smokekit and Nightkit. Froststone sat behind them and purred. "You three will be apprentices soon" Silentkit smiled, "Why wouldn't we?" Smokekit teased. Froststone just put her tail on his head. The family laughed. They watched Puddlestar named Mudkit and Sparrowkit apprentices and their mentors. Mudpaw got Whitepoppy and Sparrowpaw got Marshtail. Silentkit stood up and jogged over to the two new apprentices. "You guys are so lucky!" she purred. Mudpaw rolled his eyes at the kit and walked off over to Fishpaw and Pouncepaw. "Don't worry, now he thinks he's a apprentice, he's gotten more cocky" Sparrowpaw meowed. Silentkit just shrugged. "You gonna miss us?" Nightkit teased as she walked up with Smokekit. "Of course" the brown and red tom joked along. The kits smiled, suddenly a shriek spilt through the happy camp's atmosphere. "ShadowClan is attacking!"


End file.
